Because You Live
by Chentxu
Summary: Creo que ahora solo falta encontrar la puerta, Hermione lean niños no digo mas! Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Comienzo: 14:45 p.m., 23 de Sept.

Pareja: Harry/Hermione

Categoría: Romance

(OneShot)

Tiempo: 6to año.

BECAUSE YOU LIVE

"Vaya día" penso Harry al despertarse y mirar por la ventana de la habitación de 7mo año de Gryffindor en la torre. Afuera, nubes negras bloqueaban el paso de los rayos del sol, la primera nevada de enero caía sobre los extensos terrenos del castillo. Era uno de esos días en los que a uno le daban ganas de quedarse en su habitación y dormir.

Entre Neville y Ron le quitaron las ganas de quedarse en la habitación, ambos roncaban a coro. "Eso le quita las ganas a cualquiera". Tomo su ropa, se baño y se vistió. Decidió bajar a la Sala Común, pese a que esas horas podía estar vacía.

Obviamente no se sorprendió de encontrar a su amiga Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones, leyendo (N/A: ke raro...).

Como no tenia nada mas que hacer, decidió darle una sorpresa. Se acerco por detrás del sillón, tratando de no hacer ruido, de puntillas. Se asomo por encima del hombre del Hermione. "¿como puede leer cosas sobre pociones desde la mañana?"

-¡Hola Hermione, buenos días!- le dijo Harry al oído mientras ella estaba concentrada en su lectura

-¡Harry! Me asustaste. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas, te caíste de la cama? – dijo Hermione sonriendo peor con una mano sobre el pecho, tratando de calmar a su asustado corazón.

- Con el coro de ronquidos de Ron y Neville es imposible seguir durmiendo.

- Ah, bueno. ¿Harry te sientes bien? – Le pregunto Hermione. Harry estaba muy pálido y hacia tiempo que no comía bien.

- ¿qué? Ah no, Hermione. Es que, sé que falta poco para que se cumpla la profecía. Y, no se, creo que no soy a poder terminar con Voldemort. Es como si supiera que ya todo termino, no hay nada que hacer.

**_Staring out_**

**_at the rain with a heavy heart_**

**_it's the end of the world in my mind_**

**_then your voice calls me back_**

**_like a wake up call_**

**_I've been looking for the answer_**

**_Somewhere_**

**_I couldn't see that it was right there_**

**_But now i know what i didn't know_**

Oh, Harry. Mira, tú eres un gran mago, ya te lo he dicho antes, y estoy segura de que vas a derrotar a

V-Voldemort y así todo va a estar en paz.. Aparte, esta bien, eres tu quien tiene que derrotarlo pero la Orden va a estar ahí, ellos pueden luchar un rato contra el para que este mas débil cuando tu puedas actuar. No te dejarían solo.

- Gracias, Hermione. De verdad, aunque igual tengo miedo, todavía no descubro cual es ese poder del que hablo Dumbledore. Dijo que estaba en una habitación del ministerio, pero ¿Cual? Esa es la pregunta que no puedo responder.

-¿Y por que no pides ayuda?

¡Porque la profecía me incluye a mi! A nadie mas...

Lo único que dice la profecía es que eres tu quien tiene que derrotar a Voldemort con ese poder. Pero en ningún lado dice que no te pueden ayudar. Ahora, que tu no quieras ayuda, eso ya es cosa tuya. Yo se que tu puedes derrotarlo, pero necesitas saber sobre ese poder y, que yo sepa, ni siquiera has hecho el intento de averiguarlo, Harry.

Harry medito lo que había dicho la chica castaña. Tenia razón, el nunca había buscado algo sobre el poder, pero es que su orgullo no le permitido pedir ayuda. Nunca lo había hecho.

¿Hermione...?

¿Qué pasa Harry?

¿Me...me ayudas a averiguar sobre el poder? – Hermione sonri

¡Hasta que algún hombre dejo el orgullo a un lado y pidió ayuda! (N/A: cof en verdad algunos son así cof )

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_**

La Sala Común de la torre de Gryffindor se fue llenando poco a poco de gente. Finalmente, Ron bajo, algo dormido, y los tres bajaron a desayunar.

- ¡Ey, Potter! ¿Ya estas pensando en como quieres que te entierren? – Como todas las mañanas, Harry recibió el "amable" saludo de Draco Malfoy.

-No lo escuches, Harry –Le advirtió Hermione, peor Harry no se pudo aguantar.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando mas en como estarán torturando los dementores a tu padre. Por cierto, mándale saludos de mi parte – Harry se volteo y en compañía de Ron, que se reía por la cara de molestia de Malfoy, y de Hermione, siguió su camino hacia el Gran Salón.

Como era sábado, después de desayunar, Hermione obligó a Harry a ir a ver si podían encontrar algo sobre habitaciones secretas o poderes escondidos en la biblioteca.

-Pero Hermione ¡Es sábado! ¿Cómo es posible que te quieras ir a consumir el cerebro a la biblioteca? – Dijo Ron enojado

-Pero Harry necesita ayuda con eso, Ron. Y yo pienso ayudarlo, y no me importa si tu no quieres. - Le respondió Hermione, mordaz. Luego se volteo y se encamino hacia su amada biblioteca.

-¡Oh, Dios! Esta bien...- Y tanto él como Harry la siguieron.

**_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, whats the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_**

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Los dos chicos tuvieron que seguir a Hermione por unas estanterías hasta que la chica encontró los libros que quería y los hizo cargar con ellos.

-Creo que con eso podemos empezar – Dijo Hermione sonriente.

-¿Empezar? ¡Con esto vamos a terminar muertos!

-Puede que si, Ron, pero quizá en ninguno de estos libros haya algo que nos sirva.

-¿Entonces para que los sacaste, ah?

-¿Quieren dejar de discutir por una vez en su vida y ponerse a leer? – Interrumpió Harry cuando Hermione iba a replicar.

-Si, mejor comencemos.

Horas después Ron les anuncio que no había encontrado nada y que no quería perder el resto de la mañana leyendo así que se iba. Hermione lo miro con reproche pero para no crear otra discusión.

Harry y Hermione siguieron leyendo. De repente Hermione dio un chillido que tuvo que ahogar para que Madam Pince no la retara.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? – Le preguntó Harry recuperándose del susto.

-Creo que encontré algo, escucha: "Nadie lo ha podido demostrar hasta ahora pero siempre se ha dicho que en lo más profundo del Ministerio de Magia de Londres existe una habitacion a la que solo se puede entrar una vez, gracias al poder, o deberia decir sentimiento, que puede experimentar un ser humano...El Amor"- terminó Hermione en un susurro, para que nadie mas escuchara.

-Bueno entonces, según eso – dijo Harry después de meditar lo que había leído su compañera -, yo debería estar enamorado para poder encontrar y abrir la puerta hacia esa habitación ¿Correcto?

-Correcto, Harry. Aunque según este libro esa habitación o no existe o nunca la han visto. Y hay otro, bueno no sé si se le puede llamar "problema", pero debes estar enamorado para poder encontrar y abrir esa puerta, Harry.

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_**

-Si...

-¿Qué paso con Cho? – Le pregunto Hermione directamente.

-Pues, creo que solo era atracción física y no amor. Ya no me afecta que este con otros chicos. – Le respondió Harry un poco sonrojado.

Hermione se quedo mirándolo, como tratando de adivinar que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

**_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always  
  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_**

De repente Harry levanto una de las manos que tenia encima del libro que estaba leyendo, "Poderes y poderes", y la puso en la mejilla de Hermione. Ella se inquietó un poco pero no lo rechazo. La mano de Harry siguió la línea de la cara de la chica, hasta que llego a ponerla en su nuca, donde la dejó quieta. Atrajo a Hermione hacia él.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sintió el contacto tibio, y al principio nervioso, de los labios de Harry sobre los de ella. No sabia que hacer, no se atrevía a responderle. "Eres una Gryffindor" se dijo a sí misma. Con lentitud y tratando de no parecer ansiosa, correspondió el beso que Harry le ofrecía. Su mano se dirigió hacia la mejilla de Harry y la acaricio.

Después de unos segundos mas, los pulmones de ambos reclamaban algo de oxigeno, pro lo que se tuvieron que separar. Al verse el uno al otro se sonrojaron y se produjo un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Harry fue quien quebró la tensión del ambiente.

- Creo que ahora solo me falta encontrar la puerta, Hermione – Y se levanto con lentitud y, sin dejar de mirar la cara asombrada de su amiga, salió de la biblioteca.

Cuando Hermione bajo de la nube a la que la había llevado Harry con ese beso, empezó a recoger los libros que estaban sobre la mesa mientras pensaba "Creo que tanto él como yo podría abrir esa puerta, ya experimentamos lo que se necesitaba, y no creo que lo deje de experimentar durante un tiempo". Dejo los libros en las estanterías correspondientes y salió de la biblioteca con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive  
  
Because you live, I live, I live_**

··········································································  
Notas de la Autora: Ehhhhh lo termineeeeeee!!! Dedicado a EmpJonathanIII porque estaba triste con el fic anterior. ¿Ve que este termino feliz?

Jajjaa opinen niños y niñas!!!! Su opinión es muy importante para mi!!!!!

beshosssss

Hora de termino: 22:07 p.m., 23 de Sept.


	2. Agradecimientos

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Eve angel**: claro ke te ayudo!!!!!! Gracias por tus comentarios..agregame a msn si kieres... es: behsotes!!!

**vicuticuHHr:** gracias compañera!!!!!!!! Beshotes

**nethy**: grax por tu review!!!! En realidad un se si lo continuo..pero grax por tus animos!! Beshotes!!

Y grax a todos lo que leyeron!!!


End file.
